The Best Valentine's Day
by Sanubis-Is-Forever
Summary: Sadie teaches him about Valentine's day. Anubis decides to plan something for her.


**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE. I think the most important thing is that SANUBIS has a Valentines story. After Serpents Shadow. Walt and Anubis is not the same person. I DON'T LIKE IT.**

* * *

Sadie's POV

"Anubis," I said walking into the graveyard. "You are going to learn about Valentine's Day."

"Valentine's Day," Anubis said. "When is Valentine's day?"

"2 days from now," I told him. "It's about love."

"So there's a holiday about love," Anubis said.

"Wait until you learn about Easter," I said. "It revolves around a bunny."

"Really," Anubis said.

"Sort of," I said. "It's just what most people do for their kids. Which I have to plan for Shelby, the ankle bitters, and Felix. Felix shouldn't believe in the Easter bunny. That's weird. He's like 11."

"Sadie," Anubis said. "I thought you were telling me about Valentine's Day."

"Yes," I said. "Most couples do get each other gifts or do something special for someone. This holiday involves Cupid, a baby that shoots arrows at people.

"Do all holidays involve something?" Anubis said.

"You want to hear about Christmas," Sadie said. It involves a fat chubby dude going down peoples chimneys and leaves presents then he eats you're cookies. No wonder why he's so chubby."

"No," Anubis said. "Go back to Valentine's day. You might be here until then when you're done changing topics."

"Valentine's day celebrates love. Like Carter and Zia are going somewhere special, Felix is getting presents for his penguin, and Walt is doing something for Jaz. All the others are doing something. I'm mainly the only one at the Brooklyn House that isn't doing anything." I said. "That is Valentine's day."

"Okay," Anubis said. "Are you going to tell me about anymore holidays?"

"No Jackal Boy," I said. "I actually have to get going before Carter freaks out about me being gone."

"Okay," Anubis said. "See you later then."

Anubis's POV

I have to do something for Sadie. She said Valentine's Day was where people do something special for someone they love. I went to the hall of judgment. I met Osiris/Sadie's dad.

"Anubis," He said. "Were you with Sadie again?"

"Yes," I said. "She told me about Valentine's day."

"What a lovely holiday?" Osiris said then Sadie's mom walked in.

"Hello Anubis," she said. Sadie got her looks from her mom. They look very similar.

"Hello," I said. "Is there anything you need for me to do?"

"No," Osiris said. "You don't have to work for now."

"Okay," I said. I walked to my room and planned what I was going to do for Sadie. Just a picnic in the graveyard with some music that is our favorite place to hang out. Was I dating Sadie? No. Not yet anyway. I love her.

**Valentine's Day**

Sadie's POV

I woke up and saw Alyssa standing in my room. "Alyssa," I said. "Why are you here?"

"I came to deliver a note addressed to you," She said. "Your name is written so perfect on this envelop."

"I got a note? On Valentine's day," I said. "Does it say who?"

"No," Alyssa said. "We got to read it."

Alyssa came over and sat on my bed. I opened the envelop. Zia stood in the doorway.

"Dear Sadie," I read aloud. "Meet me at the park at 7:00 tonight."

"Sadie has a secret admirer," Carter said standing next to Zia.

"Shut up Carter," I said. Carter walked away. Zia followed him.

"You should wear something other than your usual." Alyssa said.

"Alyssa," I said. "You're Crazy."

"Am not," Alyssa said. "It could be Anubis."

"I don't think Anubis would give me a note and not sign his name," I said. "He always signs his name."

"Okay," Alyssa said. "But you're going to tell me who sent it to you when you find out tonight."

"Okay," I said. "I will. But I'm still wearing my combat boots and leather jacket."

"Fine," Alyssa said. "Your choice."

**Later that night**

It's almost time for me to go. I had a red dress that went to the top of my knees. It was strapless and had a black bow on the side. It looked great with my black leather jacket. I also wore combat boots. I didn't want to wear the shoes Alyssa suggested. Unless she wanted me to fall fifty times before I got to the park. I had my hair down and it had red highlights. I walked into the living room where Alyssa, Felix, Carter, and Zia were.

"Sadie," Felix said. "You look so pretty."

"Thanks Felix," I said.

"Nice dress Sadie," Alyssa said.

"You look amazing," Zia said. I turned towards Carter.

"You look like mom," Carter said.

"I know," I said. "This was one of her dresses."

"I bet its Anubis," Alyssa said. "That's probably who the letters from."

"Alyssa," I said. "It won't be Anubis. I wish it was. But it probably won't."

"He likes you," Alyssa said.

"I told him about Valentine's day two days ago." I said. "I don't think he thought about doing something for me."

"Just go see who it is already," Carter said. "You two are getting annoying."

"Bossy," I said. "I'm going."

"Good luck Sadie," Zia said. "Have fun."

"I probably won't," I said. I walked to the park when I got there I saw a guy in a black tuxedo. They were facing the other direction. He had jet black hair. Then he turned around. I saw the chocolate brown eyes of Anubis.

"Hello Sadie," Anubis said. "You got my message."

Anubis looked at me.

"You told me to meet you here," I said. "I could have met you in the graveyard."

"If I told you to meet me there you would have known it was me." Anubis said.

"Why didn't you want me to know?" I asked.

"It was a surprise," Anubis said. "You look beautiful Sadie."

"Thanks," I said.

"Come with me," Anubis said. Anubis waved his hand and made a portal. I linked my arm with his and we walked through. We were in the graveyard. He had a picnic laid out. We sat down and ate the food. After we finished he stood up.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I thought we could dance," Anubis said and turned on some music. Then he pulled me up and put his arms around my waist. I put mine around his neck. The song that played was When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne.

"When did you plan this?" I asked.

"You said Valentine's Day was where people did something for someone they loved." Anubis said. "I love you Sadie ever since I met you. It's hard for the god of death to fall in love. But I did. I wanted to do something special for you."

I've waited since I was 13 for Anubis to tell me that. When I'm sixteen he finally tells me.

"I love you too Anubis," I said. "Ever since I met you."

Anubis looked at me. I looked at him then at his lips then back at his eyes. We started to lean in until there was no space left. Anubis and I kissed. It has been a long time since we last kissed. I'm glad Anubis planned this date. This was now the Best Valentine's Day.

* * *

**Awwww. That's what I thought when I finished this. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE. **


End file.
